Sora Bulq/Leyendas
Jedi: Mace Windu |nace = |muere = 19 ABY (16:5), SaleucamiStar Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami |hidep = |especie = Weequay |genero = Masculino |altura = |pelo = Negro |ojos = Castaños |piel = Morena grisácea |ciber = |hidec = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes **Acólitos Oscuross |maestros = Dooku |aprendices = *Mira *Galdos Stouff Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones }} Sora Bulq fue un Jedi weequay que acudió al llamado para rescatar a Obi-Wan Kenobi en Geonosis después de que fue capturado por las fuerzas Separatistas. Él fue uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de esa batalla mortal en la Arena de Geonosis. Ante la muerte de tantos Jedi, muchos de los cuales él entrenó, su corazón sufrió mucho y decidió apartarse de la Orden. Biografía Nació en la luna Ruul del planeta Sriluur en una familia acomodada, fue reconocido desde pequeño como muy fuerte en la fuerza, y también como un maestro muy sabio y de buen consejo. Sora Bulq fue muy bueno en el manejo del Sable de luz, uno de los mejores de la orden, alcanzado la maestría en todas las siete formas de combate . Por lo que muchos Jedi fueron instruidos por él en este rubro. Al igual que el Maestro Mace Windu, perfeccionó la forma de combate Vaapad, pero a diferencia de Mace, Sora sucumbió al poder del lado oscuro que peligrosamente rodea a la Forma VII: Juyo / Vaapad. Dentro de sus habilidades con el sable de luz está el que lo acompañara con el shoto, un sable de luz más pequeño. Las Guerras Clon Cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi descubrió todo lo relacionado a la Crisis Separatista en Geonosis dio informes a la Orden Jedi y en eso fue hecho prisionero. 200 Jedi fueron enviados allá para hacer el rescate, entre ellos estuvo Sora Bulq y su padawan Galdos Stouff, quien junto con muchos Jedi más murió en la misma Arena de Geonosis. Rescatando al Maestro Koth Cuando el Maestro Jedi Eeth Koth fue capturado por el General Grievous, Sora se encontraba en el Templo Jedi cuando el General Grievous mando un mensaje de amenaza para los Jedi, despues de oir las amenazas de Grievous, el Maestro Yoda le pidió a Sora y a otros Maestros Jedi que sacaran a los niños de la sala, a causa de una transmición donde torturaban al Maestro Koth El Cisma A unos pocos meses después de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis la Orden Jedi ya había perdido muchos miembros, muchos muertos y otros que no querían participar en la guerra. Sora Bulq fue uno de muchos que se sintió muy mal por el hecho de que los Jedi estaban dando su vida por una República corrupta. Varios Jedi se unieron en un grupo disidente bajo su tutela en su propiedad en la luna Ruul. Paso al Lado Oscuro left|thumb|200px|Sora Bulq explicando a [[Mace Windu/Leyendas|Mace Windu porque se paso al lado oscuro de la Fuerza]] Estando en la luna de Ruul el grupo de Jedi disidentes, contacto a Quinlan Vos, este lo comento al grupo de Jedi reunidos en Lianna después de la Batalla de Lianna y se decidió que Mace Windu iría a visitarles para saber sobre su postura. En realidad esto fue un truco organizado por Sora y el Conde Dooku con la participación de su aprendiz Sith Asajj Ventress, que consistía en que ella eliminaría a los Jedi disidentes K'Kruhk, Sian Jeisel, Rhad Tarn y la padawan de Sora en esos momentos, Mirayse culparía a Mace por la muerte de ellos, así el Cisma dentro de la Orden Jedi se haría mayor, y provocaría que más Jedi se uniaran a la disidencia. right|thumb|200px|Sora Bulq [[combate con sables de luz|luchando contra Mace Windu]] Pero Mace Windu detectó la trampa y así descubrió su paso al lado oscuro, Sora se lo confirmó y terminaron enfrentándolos en un combate, el cual fue terminado abruptamente por Mace para ir en rescate de los otros Jedi que estaban siendo atacados por la poderosa Asajj Ventress. De este evento sólo los Jedi K'Kruhk y Sian Jeisel se salvaron y se les respetó la decisión de permanecer o abandonar la orden. Trayecto con los Separatistas thumb|left|Sora Bulq al servicio de los separatistas. Cuando el Conde Dooku hizo el ofrecimiento de rendirse a Mace Windu justo antes de que llegaran la armada de la República, Sora Bulq se sintió atraido a hablar con Dooku, después de la batalla de Geonosis se acercó a él y lo convenció de unirse a él para forzar a la República a un cambio, fue así que aceptó, se convirtió en su aprendiz Sith y se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en su lucha contra la República Galáctica. Así Sora Bulq comenzó a servir al Conde Dooku en la Crisis Separatistafalta la historia de Sora junto con Dooku (ver comic Jedi: Count Dooku) thumb|Sora Bulq [[Misión a Saleucami|contra Tholme]] Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Punto de Ruptura (novela)'' *Star Wars The Clone Wars: Grievous Intrigue *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (novela) Fuentes *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Weequays Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Coruscantis Categoría:Acólitos oscuros Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Filósofos Categoría:Líderes planetarios Categoría:Oficiales Separatistas Categoría:Acólitos Sith y aprendices